Messenger
by Moonlight45
Summary: Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.
1. Chapter 1

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Cooking

* * *

It was warm day as such day as today so the group friends decided to have their lunch in the school rooftop which wasn't different from any other days expect when the weather is bad. There aren't any other students that goes to the rooftop like they are.

"You've been on your phone a lot recently." Haruichi pointed it out to Eijun, who looked like he was chatting with somebody.

"I made this friend online." Eijun said.

"It's actually strange for you to be on the phone since you're actually bad with it." Toujou said.

"I am bad with them but this messenger thing isn't so bad." Eijun showed his close friends the messenger application that he had downloaded on his phone.

"How many hours of class do we have left?" Furuya yawned. The morning class really did for him and he couldn't sit in one of those boring classes. "I was almost falling asleep."

"Correction. You did fall asleep." Haruichi said.

"Well, Furuya can sleep about anywhere." Kanemaru sighed.

Eijun and his friends were all first years and had known each other since elementary school. They were now in high school but some of them were in different classes. Kanemaru was in the class with Toujou while the other three were together.

"You're really into that." Kanemaru looked over at Eijun as he typed away on his phone.

"Who are you chatting with?" Haruichi asked.

"His username is TNK48 aka Tanuki48."

"What a strange name?" Everybody said in union.

"He also has a picture of a tanuki and he has glasses on the tanuki."

"Why is he named that?" Toujou asked.

"He said that his friend teased him that he is one and he came up with a username."

"And your username is 707." Furuya said.

"Why you put a number instead of a name?"

"I thought that 707 was a good number to put, it just feels lucky." Eijun smiled.

"What kind of guy is this tanuki guy?" Toujou asked.

"He's a bit sneaky and a bastard at times but he has a funny and gentle side to him too."

"That's quite a lot and you enjoy talking to that guy." Most of the stuff that Eijun had described was horrible, Kanemaru had a hard time believe Eijun was still talking to such a guy.

"Haurichi, can I have a bit?" Furuya asked, looking at the tempura that was in his lunch.

"Sure. I have lots." Haruichi put one tempura into Furuya's bento box.

"It's delicious!" Furuya's face lite with happiness from the wonderful taste in his mouth.

"Did you cook your bento yourself?" Toujou asked. "I noticed that you lunch is always packed with good food."

"I do cook but it's not me but aniki. He put all the good and healthy food together."

"Kominato-senpai did?" Kanemaru was having a hard time believing such a thing.

"I feel the same." Toujou said realizing what Kanemaru was thinking.

"Sawamura, don't you live alone? So you cook for yourself right."

"I do cook but I'm not that good as a cook but it's decent I guess."

"Toujou and I live together with our parents so we get by."

"What about you Furuya?" Haruichi asked.

"Obaasan cooks for ojiisan and myself so the food is good."

"Why the hell are we even talking about cooking?" Kanemaru yelled, thinking it was a strange topic to even talk about.

"It started with Haruichi." Toujou said.

…

The friends decided to head back inside since their lunch break was almost over. They walked through the halls, the hall was filled with students. As they were walking Eijun saw a certain senpai from the corner of his eyes.

"Something the matter?" Haruichi asked.

"Nothing."

Haruichi must've saw how Eijun's eyes looked elsewhere.

The person that Eijun had eyes on was a popular student named Miyuki Kazuya. All the girls went crazy about him and almost everybody in the whole school knew about him. He was, well the perfect pretty face guy and he was also a second year. He was surrounded with his group of friends, he also got a lot with the third years.

Eijun always seem to watch his eye when he is among the crowd. Eijun has liked the second year for a long time since the day they met but of course Kazuya doesn't remember that time but it doesn't bug Eijun. He is always glad to watch the pretty boy.

"You should just go and talk to him." Kanemaru seems annoyed at the fact how stupid his friend is.

"You been staring at him since middle school."

"I have not!" Eijun tried to deny that fact but what they said was true.

Kazuya was in the same middle school as them and also the fact he was a year older they were never in the same class but he always sees the senpai around.

"You're like a stalker." Furuya's words were so blunt.

"I'm not like those stalkers. I don't watch him when he goes home or even steal his things or leave him crazy killer messages."

"You know a lot about stalkers." Toujou looked surprised.

"Don't look at me with those eyes! I saw it in those movies."

"I think Aniki is friends with Miyuki-senpai." Haruichi recalled, he remembers seeing his brother with the popular Miyuki-senpai.

"Well he does know a lot of people."

"Why don't I ask him to introduce him to you?" Haruichi suggested.

"Are you out of your mind! I wouldn't want that to happen. If I want to get to know him, I will do it myself without any help from anybody."

" _But with things are now there is no way you're going to make a move."_ The guys thought in union as they stared at Eijun with disbelief.

"We should hurry to class." The friends said their goodbye and went to their classes.

Halfway Eijun felt his phone vibrate. He stood still in the halls.

"What's wrong?" Haruichi asked.

"I'm actually not feeling so well so I'm going to the nurses." Eijun said as he waved to Haruichi and Furuya and headed to the direction of the infirmary.

Haruichi stood there in shock while Furuya didn't seem to care. He should have said the same thing since he was tired from all that eating and talking.

"Let's go!" Haruichi dragged his friend to their class.

 **...**

Eijun made it to the nurse's office but he saw the nurse was nowhere to be seen which was even better. He found a bed and crossed the area with a white curtain. He looked at his phone and a smile appeared on his face.

 **TNK48**

How was your lunch break?

 **707**

It was fun having lunch with my friends. We even talked about cooking

 **TNK48**

Sounds interesting. Infact I'm not trying to brag but my cooking is the best in the world

 **707**

Sounds like bragging to me lol

 **TNK48**

I'm not lying

I will show you by making you a delicious meal one day then you would be sorry you asked you even asked

 **707**

I can't wait then

 **TNK48**

By the way what are you doing? Shouldn't you like be in class

 **707**

I should be asking you the same thing

 **TNK48**

I felt sick so I'm in the infirmary, lucky for me the nurse isn't around to ask me questions

 **707**

What a coincidence. In fact, I am also feeling sick and lying down at the infirmary

 **TNK48**

I bet you're not even sick

You probably just wanted to skip and I gave you reason to

What a horrible student and a friend I have 😢

 **707**

Don't even give me that! When you're in no position to talk like that to me

 **TNK48**

I KNOW! Hahaha

 **707**

That wasn't even a compliment whatsoever

Unknown to Eijun or even Kazuya the two were beside each other since the beds were by each other covered by some curtains. They chatting with another but didn't know who the other were in real life. They smiled as they read each other's chats.

 **…..**

School was finished for the day. Eijun was walking home with his friends.

"I can't believe you ditched class." Kanemaru was annoyed, he always acts like that annoying mother that's on TV that wants their kids to attend school and do well.

"Haruichi, you have to stop this guy when he does this again!"

"I'll try." Haruichi said with a smile but he wasn't sure if he could do that.

"I can't believe you skipped the whole class."

"Yea. Yea." Eijun ignored Kanemaru's yelling.

Kanemaru was just a worry worth.

"I have to do some grocery shopping." Eijun said.

Eijun said his goodbye to his friends. He waved to them as he headed to the direction of a super market near his apartment.

He walked down the aisle to find the items that he needed.

"Let's see. I think I need some eggs." He murmured as he walked down the aisle, he should have written down what he needed it but he wasn't good at doing that.

Eijun finally found the brand of eggs that he was looking for and it was the last one but just as he was reaching for it, at the same time a pair of hands grabbed the eggs. Eijun looked at the person who had reached out and it looked like the other was thinking the same and stared at him.

Eijun was shocked to see it was no other then Miyuki-senpai. But even if it is his senpai there is no way he would give up a pair of eggs when he had finally found them after searching the aisles.

"I found them first." Eijun said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure my hands reach out to them first." Kazuya didn't want to lose the battle either, he gave a smile back to the brunet.

Kazuya noticed that the boy was wearing the same exact uniform as he was. Probably a first year, he thought.

"Senpai, I have been looking for this for sometime now and I think it's only wise to give it to your kohai." Eijun smirked.

"Being a kohai doesn't mean that you get to get away with things such as taking these eggs." Miyuki smirked back at the younger male.

It seems their arguments brought a whole bunch of crowd in their silly argument but even so the two wouldn't give up.

"I need these to make my favourite fried rice recipe." Miyuki pulled on the eggs.

"Sorry to burst you bubbles but I need them as much as you do. I have to make my dinner with eggs."

It didn't seem like the argument was going to go away anywhere soon.

"I have an idea!" Kazuya's head lite up with a light-bulb.

"What?"

 **….**

Eijun didn't know how this happened. He was standing inside the apartment of Miyuki Kazuya, the guy he liked and admired. His place was pretty nice for a high school student, much better then his for starters everything looked so elegant, was this guy from a rich family or what.

"I'll make some coffee." Kazuya. "Have a seat while I make some?"

Kazuya went into the kitchen and Eijun was left in the room. He sat down on the couch. He was nervous to be in his senpai's home. It felt like a dream, or was he even right to be here.

Kazuya came back with coffee in a cup. He handled it to Eijun and he took it.

"I'll get dinner ready."

With that Kazuya was gone back into the kitchen.

" _How about you come to my house and we both can share the egg together?" Kazuya had suggested it._

 _Eijun though he was crazy but then he didn't have time to say anything when Kazuya went and brought the eggs._

" _I can't believe that I'm inside Miyuki-senpai's home."_

Eijun felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, his face was getting red as well. He was happy and nervous at the same time.

"By the way what's your name?" Miyuki called from the kitchen.

"Sawamura Eijun a first year."

"So you are a first year. You seem to know about me since you knew that fact I was your senpai."

"Well it's not everyday the whole school talks about how popular you are." Eijun spoke like it was nothing new to him.

Kazuya finished cooking and brought the fried rice that he had said he was making. Eijun was amazed at how the food looked, he was particular drooling but he stopped himself since he didn't want to embarrassed himself.

"Dig in." Kazuya said.

So Eijun took a spoonful of rice. He took a bite and the taste was amazing that he took more bites, the meal was very delicious.

"It's amazing!" Eijun smiled.

Kazuya was watching the brunet this whole time. He didn't think there was anyone who could smile the way he could. The last person who had a bright smile was his loving mother.

"Is something on my face?" Eijun asked, when he saw that Kazuya was staring at him.

"Nothing."

 **….**

Kazuya was now alone. He was happy that Eijun came to his home. He didn't know when was the last time he had anybody come over. He didn't even invite his friends over. He didn't know why he let a guy he met and also a student at his school come.

"I should text 707 about this."

He took out his phone and he saw that 707 was online this whole this.

 **TNK48**

Were you waiting for little old me?

 **707**

Are you an idiot?! Of course I wasn't waiting for you tanuki!

 **TNK48**

Is that so? Anyway I made my fried rice that I was talking about

I gave some to my kohai and he enjoyed it well

 **707**

You're a senior that means your also my senpai

Somebody ate the food you were so proud of

I wonder who was brave enough to eat your cooking

 **TNK48**

Oh please! I know you want to try my best dish

Looks like your younger and you know what that means

 **707**

What?

 **TNK48**

It means that you should start respecting me since I am your senpai!

 **707**

Like hell I would respect a bastard like you

Tanuki idiot!

 **TNK48**

I swear you're the only one who is cold to their senpai

 **707**

Is that supposed to make me feel bad?

Well it isn't working

 **TNK48**

I have to peace out now since I have to get up early tomorrow morning

 **707**

You waking up early

Seriously is the world coming to an end 😶

 **TNK48**

I didn't have a choice. I had to help one of my senpai out in the student council even though I'm not part of the student council.

 **707**

Well have fun and goodnite

 **TNK48**

Goodnite to you as well


	2. Chapter 2

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

thanks for for your advice and i'll take it.

I didn't think of that idea and the number is way better.

thanks for reading.

Thanks alot

 **HM**

Thank you for reading and enjoying.

Wait for more to come.

Thanks alot.

Thanks for reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - NO CLub**

* * *

"Another boring day of class." Furuya said.

The group had a small break in class so they went to the balcony they had in the class. They were sitting on the floor and chatted among one another.

Eijun was leaning on the wall in front, his arms on them like he was lying down on his head like he usual did on his desk. His eyes gazed to the people well person, one who he was particular interested in.

Kazuya was with his group of friends. It looked like they were in break as well. Well second years had more free periods then first years did. He watched them, they were having snacks as they sat near a large tree that had a bench.

"Admiring you favourite Miyuki-senpai again." Toujou smirked as he leans in the same way as Eijun did.

"It's not like that!" Eijun so wanted to deny it but it was true that he was watching the senior.

Just then…A girl appeared. The girl looked like a second years as well and it looked like she wanted to speak with Kazuya. Kazuya didn't look so fond of this, in fact he hated this very much.

"We'll be here waiting." Kuramochi, his best friend said.

Kazuya went with a girl not too far away. Eijun was annoyed that he couldn't see what happened but he already knew what would have happened. Girl confesses to Kazuya. Kazuya is popular so a lot of girls ask him out.

"Is Miyuki-senpai going to go out with this girl this time or reject her?" Toujou asked.

"Why does Miyuki-senpai reject all the girls?" Haruichi wondered, the pink-haired teenager went where Eijun and Toujou were now.

In the end the other two also lean in to see below.

"By the way, you haven't joined any clubs yet. Have you?" Kanemaru asked as he turned to Eijun who was still staring down.

"Club? Eijun scratched his head on the side and thought for a moment. "OF course I have joined a club. It's the going home club."

Kanemaru let out a sigh, he thought for a moment that his friend was seriously but no it was something stupid.

"You need to join a club. You're the only one who isn't in a club."

Haruichi and Furuya were in the tea club, but Furuya just joined so he could sleep. Kanemaru and Toujou joined the student council.

"I don't need to join a club!" Eijun wasn't interest in any clubs, he thought they were a pain.

Their break was over and class resumed.

… **.**

Kanemaru didn't like that Eijun was the only one not being in a club so he forced him to look around at the clubs. The others followed since they thought it would be interesting.

They first went to tea club but Eijun didn't seem interest and felt like he would die of boredness. He didn't under how Furuya and Haruichi could deal with. He could understand that Furuya only joined for napping.

The next club they went was the archery club. Eijun held the bow and arrow and pointed it around. The students in the club were scared that he might hit them.

"You hit to the mark not others!" Kanemaru yelled.

That club was a no go.

After they went to the basketball club. He didn't feel like doing anything but Kanemaru made him join the club for a try out but all Eijun did was stand there, looking really not interested. The students in the clubs went for the basketball but Eijun stayed motionless.

"You're suppose to go after the ball!" Kanemaru yelled.

"Is that so?" Eijun ran and grabbed the ball and jumped and threw it into the hoop. The students were amazed as well as his own friends but Eijun didn't like doing so much labor and so that was a club that he wasn't interest in either.

The friends were now in the rooftop. Kanemaru couldn't believe that Eijun didn't like any of those clubs, well he wasn't really interest in any of them even though he seems good in basketball.

Eijun was laying on the ground reading a manga that was in his hand. He was flipping through the pages.

"That's it!" Kanemaru yelled when he saw Eijun with the manga. "The manga club! If you were interested in manga, you should have said so instead of us going all around."

"You never asked." Eijun said, which annoyed Kanemaru.

In the end Eijun went to the manga club with Haruichi. The others didn't want to have another trip. Eijun had filled the application but when they went into the room, it wasn't like a manga club at all.

"What do you mean the manga club is like a going home club?"

"It didn't look like a manga club and nobody was there and there was barely manga there." Haruichi explained.

"I give up!" Kanemaru sighed in defeat.

RING!

Everybody heard a loud ring. Eijun took out his phone from his pocket.

"It's my phone." He said and then Eijun went typing away.

"You're speaking to that guy again." Toujou said.

"It's not just him that I talk to you know. There are a group of people in the chatroom sometimes, not just him and me."

"So. It's like a group chat." Haruichi said.

"Yea."

"You seem really into it." Toujou commented. "You're never into anything,"

"What is the application called?" Furuya asked.

"MM meaning Mist Messenger but I only downloaded it since it was send to my phone."

"Send? By who?" Haruichi asked.

"Not sure. Maybe I was lucky since it was the same day I found an apartment."

… **.**

"You been on your phone a lot recently then before?" Youichi asked.

"I guess the chatroom is more fun since 707 appeared." Kazuya laughed.

"You are doing your job as well right. Not just chatting away."

"OF course I am. You should join in to sometimes."

" _I wonder what he looks like in real life."_

 **707**

My annoying friend tried to get me to join a club. I ended up joining one only to find out it's a going home club and my friend wasn't so pleased.

 **TNK48**

Lololol

That's too funny

So in the end you didn't actually join a club

 **707**

Yea

Which I'm glad since I didn't want join one in the first place

Are you in a club?

 **TNK48**

I'm not really in the club but I told you before I help with the student council

No, forget I said that

I get dragged to the student council

What can I say they need me?

 **707**

You're so full of yourself

 **TNK48**

Thank you 😼

 **707**

That wasn't an compliment!

Kazuya was enjoying talking to Eijun but then he was interrupted when a classmate of his called him from the entrance of the door. Kazuya wanted to chat more with Eijun but he didn't have a choice. There he saw a girl and he could already guess what was going to happen.

 **TNK48**

I have to go take care of something

I'll be online later tonight

 **707**

Alright

Bye

Kazuya and the girl from another class went outside in the courtyard. And he was right about the girl. She looked at Kazuya shyly with her face red.

"I like you!" She even had an letter for him.

" _Seriously!"_

Kazuya hated this, he hated how he was popular and girls wanted to date him. It was the same every time.

"Please think about it!" The girl ran off. Kazuya stared at the letter in his hand. He didn't even get a chance to reject her.

Kazuya knew how this was going to turn out. He walked toward a trash can, he put his hand over it. He was close to dropping it but then a hand reached for his hand.

"Even if you don't like that girl, you really shouldn't break her heart like this." Kazuya turned to look and saw it was that boy from the other day.

"Miyuk-senpai. You're really popular and girls ask you out a lot but I think it's better to let them know how you truly feel then do something like that." Eijun smiled, he took his hand off of Kazuya's hand. The letter still intact in his hand.

"You sound so mature." Kazuya said.

"Anyway I noticed that girls like you a lot but I think they are in fault to. Asking you out one after another. Of course you would get tired of it."

"You know? Have you been stalking me or something!" Kazuya teased.

"I wasn't stalking you. I just caught your sight. That's all! Anyway you should really tell them how you feel!" With that said Eijun ran off back to where he left his group of friends.

"Hey!" Kazuya turned and saw his best friend.

"What's taking you so long? Break time is almost over. I didn't think a confession took that long."

"I got lectured by a first year. He saw me throwing the letter away."

"Ah, that habit of yours. What did he say?"

"Something nobody would ever say to me." Kazuya laughed, thinking about it.

"By the way the others were wondering if you haven found that place yet?" Youichi asked.

"I'm trying. That apartment is hard to find. But there is nothing I can't find or hack." Kazuya smirked.

"Good." Youichi smiled.

… **.**

Eijun was at his apartment. He was doing a bit cleaning up. He hasn't been able to do much since he moved in. He still can't believe he found a place and he didn't have to pay for a year for it since the last person already payed and left in between.

He recalled the conversion he with the building manager.

" _This place has been empty for about Four months now. You can move in and the deal is great since you don't have to pay for a year since the person payed for a whole year but he left saying it was urgent. I even told him I would give the half of his money back since he wasn't using the place anymore but he said he was in a hurry._

" _He was in a hurry and didn't want the money back." Eijun found that strange._

" _I know right. He didn't take anything with him. Everything in the place is as he left it. I'll give you the key."_

" _You're giving me the place for a year with no charge but wasn't half a year gone by already."_

" _It has but everything has been out of commission so I'll start from this month." He said._

Eijun found it odd how the person before him left things as it was. Maybe something had happened and that he had to go out in a hurry. The building manager also said that the man never called back.

"Am I lucky or am I being scammed."

Just as he was cleaning he heard his phone ring. He already knew what it meant.

He checked and saw that TNK was online

 **707**

Did you take care of your business?

 **TNK48**

Indeed, I did

It's a pain being confessed by girls

 **707**

Lol

That was your business

Youchan has signed in

 **707**

Youchan?

 **Youchan**

That's me!

 **TNK48**

He's my friend

A annoying that is

 **Youchan**

So you're the one called Seven Zero Seven

What a strange username?

 **707**

And yours is very cute

 **Youchan**

I didn't have a choice in that matter or Ryo-san would kill me

 **TNK48**

Don't worry about the idiot

He's always like that LOL

 **Youchan**

You damn tanuki bastard!

 **707**

Is he the one who made you come up with your username

Well it does match you

 **TNK48**

I'm so hurt by your words 😭

 **Youchan**

Tanuki, are you doing your job?

 **TNK48**

Of course I am

I'm not lazy to forget about my work

 **707**

Work?

You do work?

That's hard to believe

 **TNK48**

I'm hurt by your words

I have an important job

I'm an hacker and I have to research and find out things

 **707**

HACKER!

 **Youchan**

Is it fine telling him that?

 **TNK48**

It's fine since I'm sure we have similar jobs?

 **707**

Did you hack me to find that out?

 **TNK48**

M-Maybe 😼


	3. Chapter 3

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

Yea. I thought it was nice name.

Yes Youchan has joined and others will as well.

And more and more to come.

 **Misaki Younna**

I have played the game and thought fun.

I like the username of seven so used it for sawamura.

That is funny danicng tanuki lol. when you said it, made me think of it.

Both miyuki and sawamura are clueless this point by not realizing it.

It's fine i glad you did review.

 **Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Online and Real Life

* * *

Eijun and his friends had a free period and they sat outside in the balcony in their classroom. He let out a sigh, he was thinking about yesterday with his encounter with Miyuki. To think that he would do something like that but he couldn't blame the guy.

"What's wrong?" Haruichi asked. "You been sighing a lot."

"Nothing really."

Eijun then looked down and saw Miyuki like he always did this time. He always saw Miyuki around this time since they had a free period just like them but it was only on certain days that Eijun got to see him.

" _Even though he did something wrong. I can't stay mad at him."_ A smile appeared on Eijun's face that made his friends look at him weirdly.

"You have that creepy smile on your face again." Let it Furuya to say what was on everybody's mind but the boy didn't seem to listen since his gaze was on his senpai.

"What an idiot!" Kanemaru called out.

"Well what can you do about him." Toujou said.

"I heard that you talked to him. And I was beginning to think that you didn't have the guts to talk to your beloved senpai." Kanemaru mocked Eijun.

"Of course I had the guts to talk to him."

But the only reason Eijun even spoke to him was because of that letter incident. But that wasn't the only time they talked. They also had that egg incident and Eijun still couldn't believe that he went inside Miyuki's house. It was like a dream. He felt he was going to do something stupid at the time.

He manages to keep his cool. Just like him even Miyuki lived alone but there was one drawback about Miyuki's place it was a bit messy. But he didn't mind well it wasn't that messy and he was nice enough invite him in, even though it was more like forced to go into his house.

"You have the goofy look on your face again." Haruichi said. The pink-haired teenager didn't know what to think of Eijun's different expressions. It was different from most people. And people could tell right away what he was thinking because of that.

"Don't you think it's bad for the girls to ask him out one after another?"

"Where is this coming from?" Toujou asked. "I thought you didn't really care about who asks him out."

"I didn't but I feel bad that he has to go through all that." Eijun sighed.

"You seem to really care about Miyuki-senpai a lot.

"Hauricchi, it's not like that! I just care about him as a kohai caring for his senpai nothing else." Eijun tried to deny it but everybody knew how he felt for Miyuki, it was no surprised and it was written all over his face.

"Eijun-kun, you're really cute." Haruichi was even making fun of him.

"Geez!" Eijun yelled.

"You should do something before somebody actually takes him away from you."

"Someone?" Eijun looked up at Toujou with surprise. He never thought about that. He never thought the possibility that Miyuki would like somebody.

" _What should I do?"_

"That was a joke but even so I'm sure there might be somebody he likes since he rejects every one of those girls. Even the guys that comes up to him, he rejects them."

"I can't believe that Miyuki-senpai is even popular among guys." Kanemaru sighed.

"Sometimes there is this air around him." Furuya said.

"What do you mean?" Haruichi asked.

"I remember in middle school that people tried to distance their selves from him but now he has a group of friends like we have."

"Now that you mention it. He did seem like he always alone but wasn't there that one guy that he was with." Eijun looked curious about it. He forgotten who that guy was since he didn't pay much attention to him but Miyuki.

"He was, wasn't he?" Kanemaru thought about but even he couldn't remember who Miyuki was with in middle school.

The person that was close to Miyuki was a guy, same grade and always hang out with Miyuki. They were always together and the only one who was close to one another but for unknown reason nobody remembers who he was.

… **.**

 **707**

Seven Zero Seven the great has entered!

 **TNK48**

Did you just call yourself great?

lol

 **707**

And here I thought I was alone

 **TNK48**

Are you an idiot?

Have you forgotten that everybody in the chat room can read whatever you say?

 **KarageKai has entered**

 **KarageKai**

I see you're here as usual

 **TNK48**

Strange to be online

You're hardly online

 **KarageKai**

I like to be online to

This is the first time meeting Seven Zero Seven

Nice to meet you

 **707**

Same to you KarageKai

 **KarageKai**

Call me Kai since it's easier

 **707**

Do you like Karage?

 **KarageKai**

You are very smart Seven

 **TNK48**

It's pretty obvious

LOL

 **KarageKai**

You didn't have to say that!

 **TNK48**

Even without me saying anything I'm sure he would find out

Unless you're an idiot!

 **707**

I'm not the idiot!

You idiot!

 **KarageKai**

I'm gonna go now

I had things to do

I only signed in to meet the new guy

Peace out

 **KarageKai has signed out**

 **TNK48**

Did he just come to say hello to you?

Strange guy

 **707**

You're not one to say that

You're strange yourself

 **TNK48**

I should say the same about you

By the way how was your day

 **707**

I had a hard time focusing

 **TNK48**

Why is that?

 **707**

Somebody is always in my mind

In a good way

 **TNK48**

Haha

Is that person possibility me?

 **707**

I don't know

It could be

Lolol

 **TNK48**

I feel so honored that you're thinking of me

 **707**

I have to focus on my homework now

 **TNK48**

Speaking of homework, I have some things to do myself

So I'm going to leave even though it tears my heart being away from you

 **707**

Haha

Have fun and don't work too much

 **TNK48**

Will do

Bye and have a good day

 **TNK48 has signed out**

… **..**

"What a day?" Eijun sighed.

He was lying on the couch while watching the television but he wasn't really watching. Since he kept on staring at his phone. The person he had met online made his life a little bit more interesting. He was happy to be able to speak with somebody that wasn't his friends from school.

"I'm glad I downloaded this application."

Eijun put his phone on the table and slowly got up. It was getting late and he was beginning to get hungry. He headed toward the kitchen. He wasn't the best cook but he could cook simple dishes.

While he was cooking he remembered the time he went to Kazuya's home. The fired rice that he had made was really good that Eijun wanted to try it again.

"That reminds me. Didn't Tanuki say that he could make the best fried rice? I wonder who cooks better with Tanuki and Miyuki-senpai."

Eijun hummed as he cooked his dinner for one. It was sad eating alone. He wished there was somebody he could eat with but that was impossible. His friends were busy with club activities and he didn't want to bother them.

Now that Eijun thought about it none of his friends have ever been to his new place since moving from Nagano. In middle school he lived in a dorm but now he was living on his own.

"living an alone is quite lonesome." He sighed.

Eijun finished his dish that he was cooking. He made chicken curry with side dish of miso soup. He went and placed it on the table that he had. Everything in this apartment was left by the last owner. He was glad since this way he didn't need to waste his money.

"Itadakimasu!" Eijun shouted then he digs into his food with a happy face.

Halfway through his meal Eijun stopped.

"What's that sound?" Eijun got out from his seat and searched around for the sound. But suddenly the sound had stopped.

"What was that?" He wondered.

" _I should let the building manager know about it."_

So after he was finished his meal he called the building manager on his phone. He wanted to know what that sound was, it's always right to know what's going on before it's too late.

"I'm sure it's the people from above, nothing for you to worry about."

"Above?"

"Yes. I'm sure they are fixing something. The maintenance people tend to make sounds when they do."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Not a problem. If you need any help just let me know."

After the call ended Eijun thought about.

"Do maintenance people make those kind of sounds when working. It sounded like a ticking sound."

" _Maybe I'm thinking to much."_

… **.**

Kazuya was working away on his computer. He was tired but he had to finish his job. Right he wanted to chat more with Seven. He was so fun to talk with; he never talks to anybody like he did with Seven.

"It shouldn't take me this long to find that place. Why am I having a hard time?"

"Maybe because you're thinking of doing other things." Youichi entered the room, he brought a cup of coffee for Kazuya.

"You'll need this. You should also hurry up and take a rest."

"Yea. Sure but I rather finish this work before I go to bed."

"You'll be in trouble tomorrow then."

"Then. I probably won't go to school. Which is a shame?"

"Idiot! You just want to skip so you can talk more to that chat friend of yours. That person doesn't seem like a bad person."

"He isn't?"

"What? Did you hack him already?"

"I got information on him but only information. I don't know what he looks like but he's clean and has a good record but there was one thing I wish I didn't see."

"Is it something bad?"

"Something like that."

Kazuya knew that hacking would make him see things like people's past record but this was something completely different then horrible in his eyes. He felt sad for him.

"Then again it's not like everybody has a good past."

"You know from experience." Youichi said. "By the way what is that stuffed animal doing here?"

"Huh?" Kazuya turned and looked at the floor and there was a white stuffed rabbit with red with a blazer and red bowtie. "I made it."

"Why the hell did you make something like that? Shouldn't you be concertation more on working. No wonder you're not finished your job." Youichi sighed, he couldn't believe his friend was doing something stupid again.

" _Why the hell did he even make that?"_

"I was hoping I would be able to chat with Seven again but it seems this job is taking up more of my precious time." Kazuya looked annoyed from that thought.

"Do you like that person?" Youichi asked.

"Are you out of your mind? He's just somebody that I tend to be close to. But I do wonder what he looks like in real life. I figure that he's really cute."

"God! I can't believe I'm talking to you about liking somebody!"

"That's right. Didn't you use to have a girlfriend. That was until Ryo-san took you away."

"Stop talking about that!" Youichi looked embarrassed, he was even blushing red. "Now I think about you have never been in a relationship before."

"Of course I have! I have my lovely motorbikes that I just adore." Kazuya had gleam in his eyes when he spoke about them.

"I was crazy to think for a second that you actually had somebody. I should have known." Youichi sighed.

"My motorbikes are the bomb!" Kazuya yelled.

"By the way I was thinking about something you said about that chat friend about yours."

"What is it?"

"You said he's a student right. What if maybe that you already met him without knowing it?"

"That's impossible. If we met him in person I would know what he was like."

"Ah really? You do know that online and real life is different. You're a completely different person in real life."

"You usually joke around but you do have a serious side. I'm sure that friend of yours is the same as you. He might be different."

Kazuya didn't think about it but maybe it could be true. Since when he saw Seven's file, there was a possibility that Seven was different in real life just like how he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

Can anybody guess who Karagekai is - Karage is already a hint who the character is. Who in Daiya no ace likes karage...

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

Ryo-san's name will be have to be scary, in sense it has to be lol

thanks for review

* * *

Chapter 4 - BOMB!

* * *

Eijun was not the mood to do anything today since he hadn't spotted Kazuya at all. He wasn't happy and his friends knew why he was down but didn't say anything about it since he was always like this when Kazuya wasn't around.

"I am so bored." Eijun sighed.

"You been sighing a lot today." Haruichi said.

"I can't help it. Today isn't fun at all and why isn't he here today?"

Haruichi didn't even need to ask about Kazuya since Eijun had already brought it up himself.

"Is he sick or maybe he was tired of all the girls. Or maybe he got into some big accident?!"

"Eijun-kun. I think you are overreacting as usual when Miyuki-senpai isn't around." Haruichi sighed, he hated when his friend was like this, stupid and embarrassing.

"Haruicchi, I'm not going to be in class!" Eijun smiled and waved to his friend and ran off.

Haruichi didn't have a time to day anything, and just like the other days he skips Haruichi couldn't do anything to stop his friend.

"Kanemaru isn't going like this one bit?" Haruichi sighed again, he was getting a headache from all this.

 _"I'll just pretend that I didn't see anything."_

Eijun had gone to the infirmary like any other days that he skipped. And like usual the school nurse was nowhere to be seen.

Eijun logged onto his messenger on his phone to see if tanuki was online but he wasn't so Eijun just waited.

 **707**

What an wonderful day to skip as a day as today? :)

Maybe I should have just not gone to school

 **TNK48 has signed in**

 **TNK48**

You want to skip when you're not even sick

What horrible student you are?

 **707**

Can't be helped since classes was never interesting to me

I was actually waiting for you know

Class is boring but chatting with you is interesting

 **TNK48**

I feel so honored

Actually I wanted to chat with you as well

I wanted to right away but I felt sick so I had wait till I rested enough

 **707**

Are you sick?

Did you sleep enough?

 **TNK48**

I'm rested well and I'm super good now :)

I'm happy to see you online

 **707**

Does that mean that you didn't go to school?

If I knew where you lived maybe I would take care of you

But I feel like I would make things worse then make you feel better

Haha

 **TNK48**

I don't know what to say to that

But I'm happy that you want to take care of me

I feel blessed

 **707**

Speaking of being sick my senpai is sick today as well

I wish he wasn't since I wanted to see him

My days are interesting watching him

 **TNK48**

Are you like a stalker?

Do you like that senpai of yours?

 **707**

I'm not a stalker!

And I don't know if I like him but I admired him

I wasn't going attend the same high school but I did

 **TNK48**

So you guys when to the same middle school

 **707**

Yea but we didn't speak much

We had joined classes sometimes

I would always stare at him from afar

When we had swimming classes together we used to stare at one another

I felt like we were the only ones in the room

 **TNK48**

Swimming class?

 **707**

Something the matter?

 **TNK48**

I just thought what you said was similar what happened with to me and this kohai I knew

 **707**

That's funny that it's similar

 **Youchan has signed in**

 **Youchan**

Are you two done flirting?

 **TNK48/707**

We're not flirting

 **Youchan**

Wow

You guys are so in sync

 **TNK48**

Aren't you in school?

Why are you doing in the chatroom?

 **707**

You know I'm in school as well

 **TNK48**

It doesn't count since your skipping

 **Youchan**

Thanks for not caring about me

I'm on break

 **TNK48**

Oh no!

Just great!

 **707**

What happened?

 **TNK48**

My work is what happened

I'm using my hacking skills to look up all motorbikes that aren't released yet

Why aren't they releasing the one I like

So sad!

 **Youchan**

Idiot!

You're supposed to do real work not do things that involve personal stuff

 **TNK48**

Youchan is so mean to me!

I can have fun once in a while can't i?

Seven is also a hacker aren't you?

 **707**

I guess you hacked me to find that out

 **Youchan**

NOWAY!

 **TNK48**

What's with the large words?

 **Youchan**

Couldn't help it since I was surprised

 **Karagekai has signed in**

 **Karagekai**

I see even Youchan is here

What?

Seven is a hacker!

 **TNK48**

You should be like Kai when he is surprised

 **Youchan**

Shut up!

 **707**

I'm a hacker well…

 **TNK48**

Used to be one that is

Isn't that right

 **707**

That's right

It seems you dig into me deep

 **TNK48**

I don't know why but that sounded so hot!

 **Youchan/Karagekai**

Idiot!

 **TNK48**

You two are so mean to me

Seven say something to comfort me

 **707**

You are an idiot

But it didn't sound bad coming from you

 **TNK48**

You're the only one on my side

You're the only one who cares for me

 **707**

Can I ask you what kind of hacking work your doing?

 **TNK48**

It's not a problem since your already part of the group

Isn't that right guys?

 **Youchan**

He's right so there's nothing we can do about it

But we will only tell you things that aren't that important

 **Karagekai**

It's also fine since you were a hacker as well

 **TNK48**

I'm currently looking for a apartment complex that has a bomb in it

 **707**

WHAT!

BOMB!

 **TNK48**

Yea

Our former friend did something crazy and placed a bomb in an apartment

But the thing is the whole building explode even if the bomb is placed one room

 **707**

You said it wasn't important but it sure seems important stuff

 **TNK48**

HAHA

 **707**

Seriously

 **TNK48**

Anyway how is your day going?

 **Karagekai**

He completely changed the subject

 **Youchan**

It's fine since it's better that way

 **707**

Fine since all I was thinking about was chatting with you

 **TNK48**

I feel so loved

I wish I could give you my heart

 **Youchan**

Can you guys like get a room?

 **TNK48**

We are in a room

Haha

….

Eijun was shocked but it looked like tanuki didn't want to talk about the bomb any farther the way he changed the subject. Eijun was worried where the bomb was. He couldn't believe that tanuki was doing something dangerous like looking for a bomb that would explode

"Why would their friend even place a bomb in an apartment room?" Eijun didn't know the answer but thought that was the most stupid thing to do.

Eijun looked at the time and saw it was time to go home. He couldn't believe that he had spend so much chatting in the messenger.

Eijun got up from the bed and opened the curtain. He looked around and saw the nurse was still not in the room.

"What is this room for if the nurse isn't always around?"

 _"He's so lazy to even be called a nurse."_

Eijun hurried out the door as he left the room there was Haruichi and Furuya walking by.

"Don't tell me you were here the whole time?" Haruichi asked. "I can't believe you skipped all the way through the end of classes."

"I wish I could do that." Furuya said.

"You shouldn't do anything what Eijun-kun does." Haruichi turned to glare at Eijun but the brunet just turned away.

"You're not going to graduate if you keep on skipping."

"It's fine since I don't skip that much and school isn't important for me."

Eijun walked away confusing Haruichi and Furuya.

"What did he mean by that?" Haruichi wondered.

The group of friends met up together to go home together. Haruichi didn't mention that Eijun had skipped and he didn't want since he was sure that Kanemaru would get all angry again.

"How was you're without Miyuki-senpai?" Toujou asked.

"I maybe have been sad he wasn't around but still had fun." Eijun looked to his phone and smiled.

"Don't tell me that you went on your phone again?" Kanemaru shook his head.

"Got nothing better to do when I skip."

"What?!" Kanemaru looked up at Eijun. "What do you mean skip!"

"You shouldn't have said that." Haruichi tried to calm Kanemaru down even Toujou was helping. Eijun on the other hand didn't care and kept staring at his phone with a smile.

 _"I thought things would be hard for me but since talking to you it's been fun."_

"Sawamura, you got guts ignoring me!" Kanemaru yelled.

 **…..**

Eijun was finally home. After that lecture from Kanemaru he really needed a break, a break from his yelling. He acts like his mother.

"Can't he just mind his own business?" Eijun sighed. He put down his bag on the floor and turned on the television to see if anything good was on.

There were ads about a famous actor, that was very handsome but Eijun wasn't really interesting in that. He switched and there was a cat with a famous company chief. Eijun had enough so he turned the television off.

"I should get something to eat now." Eijun was about to head toward the kitchen but stopped when he felt his phone ring.

It wasn't the messenger or even a text. Eijun stared at his phone and was shocked to see who was calling him. Tanuki was on his contact name. They had exchanged numbers but never called one another. Eijun was beginning to get nervous,

"H-Hello." Eijun stuttered, he was nervous.

"You sound really cute. But I feel like I heard you voice somewhere."

"It's funny since I feel the same way." Eijun was sure he heard tanuki's voice somewhere but he couldn't remember it. It felt like he knew this person.

"Did you eat yet?" Kazuya asked.

"I was just about to make something to eat."

"You should make fried rice. It's good and I eat it most of the time. My mother was the one who taught it to me after that I been cooking it for a long time. I used to make some for my father as well."

"Is fried rice your favourite dish?" Eijun asked.

"It is and I can't get enough of it." Kazuya smiled.

"It's good but I think it's good to have a balanced meal once a while."

"What's a balanced meal?" Kazuya asked.

"It's a meal that has rice, meat, veggies. Its has everything and makes you healthy."

"I'll eat it if you can cook me a balance meal. Since I mostly have fried rice but I want you to have my fried rice."

"Yea sure when we meet one day. By the way are you still doing your hacking job?"

"Yea. It's harder then I thought. I didn't think that friend of ours hid the bomb so well."

"Can I help you in anyway since I'm experience like you are?"

"But didn't you stop hacking." Kazuya was shocked when Seven asked him that he wanted to help.

"Alright then. Can you help me look into it? We need to know which building is the bomb in."

"Is the bomb in timer?" Eijun asked.

"It's fine since it won't go off yet. Our former friend hid the bomb so well."

"Why did he put a bomb in a apartment building complex anyway?"

"There were classic information in the apartment room that he once lived in. So that others would get their hands on it, he placed a bomb there."

"Isn't the going way far with the bomb?"

"I know. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and after that he has disappeared. We tried looking for him as well but he can't be found and I'm a good hacker and yet I can't even find one bomb, well as my former friend."

"It's fine. We'll find both of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

I'm not giving away who put the bomb there might. It could be mei could be not

haha

thanks for review

* * *

Chapter 5 - Secret Room

* * *

 **TNK48**

You're online and early in this fine day.

 **707**

I should say the same about you

But I have a feeling you didn't even sleep

 **TNK48**

Whoot Whoot!

You are so right about that

 **707**

Seriously!

I was just guessing

Is it the hacker work?

I'm also looking around but it's really hard

I never did something like this before

 **TNK48**

Ah! My stress level is hitting me hard!

I could die with all this work

But I have to do this for the people

; (

 **707**

You need some love for you to get back into shape

 **TNK48**

Will you be the one who will give me love?

(^_-)-

 **707**

Maybe

:D

 **Youchan has signed in**

 **Youchan**

I see you two are still idiots!

 **707**

Uh oh!

I think we made Youchan mad :

 **HELLRUN(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)**

Idiots runs like flop of birds

 **707**

That username scares the hell out of me

 **TNK48**

Don't worry you aren't the only one

I still can't relax when it shows up

ಠ_ಠ

 **HELLRUN(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)**

So you must be the newbie

Call me Hell!

 **707**

I really don't want to

 **HELLRUN(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)**

You really don't have a choice

If you don't there will be hurt

 **TNK48**

Seven you should do as he says

Because he's not lying when he says that

 **707**

(_ _)

 **…...**

Another day at school wasn't so bad when EIjun could see his senpai. He was here so he felt it was going to be a good day. Even though Kazuya had his different sides like the time he saw him throw away the love letter Eijun still liked the guy.

Eijun had a spare so he was on break but his friends didn't. They had club activities. He was upset that he was the only one alone today but it was their faults. If Eijun had a club too he would be too busy and that was something that Eijun didn't want to happen.

Eijun was walking down the hall when he saw Kazuya he was outside sitting under a big tree. Eijun's legs moved and hurried to where he was. Eijun didn't go directly to Kazuya, he watched from far away. The second year was sleeping.

Eijun's heart was beating fast from just seeing him. Eijun hated this part of him. Eijun wasn't some shy girl that had troubled talking to others even the person he liked but when he saw Kazuya there sleeping looking so handsome something came over to him.

"Are you keep on staring at me?" Kazuya opened his eyes and stared at EIjun.

Eijun was surprised that Kazuya was awake and even spotted him. He felt embarrassed that something like this happened.

"Aren't you that boy from last time?" Kazuya finally sat up and stared at the boy, he was right when he looked at the boy. "Have you fallen for my good looks or something?"

"Maybe I have." EIjun said with a playful look.

Eijun felt that it wasn't so bad anymore so he went closer to where his senpai was.

Kazuya knew this first year was teasing him back so he decided play along.

"I feel so honored. I feel like a king now!"

"This feels so familiar." Both said in union without realizing it.

Both looked at one another then a smile appeared on their faces and they started laughing.

"What are you doing here all alone?" EIjun asked.

"Me?" Kazuya pointed at himself. "I was running away from work."

"Work?"

"Yea. I was forced by my friend in the student council to help out but I ditched him. I don't understand why they want me to help when I'm not even in the student council."

"Maybe they realize that you have the skills." EIjun said.

"You might be right." Kazuya smiled feeling good that the first year said that.

"Sawamura. Wasn't it?" Kazuya asked.

"It's nice that you remember my name Miyuki-senpai."

"I don't forgot names that much. Well expect for girls." He laughed.

"Senpai isn't good with girls."

"Yea. I really can't deal with them. They make me crazy but they always ask me out that I have no choice but talk to them about it."

"Why don't you just tell them that you have somebody you like?" EIjun said like it was the simplest thing to do.

"Like?"

"Don't you have anybody you like?"

Kazuya thought about it then his mind when to the chat room. But liking somebody wasn't something easy for him to do with a past like his.

"If it makes those girls from coming near me." Kazuya said. "By the way aren't you usual with your group of friends?"

"How you know that I'm always with my friends?"

"Because it's hard not notice when you guys make a lot of noises."

"Haha." EIjun laughed. "They have club activities so they are busy. I'm the only one without a club. My friend Kanemaru tried to force me to join a club but no clubs worked for me and he got real mad at me when I did find a club only to find out it was a going home club."

"Haha." Kazuya laughed at Eijun's story.

 _"Wait a second I feel I heard this before. Didn't seven tell me the same thing."_

"Something wrong?" Eijun asked when Kazuya went all quiet.

"Nothing. I was just thinking you're similar to this friend of mine."

 _"It's impossible for me to meet Seven this easily."_

"Did you just finished your lunch?" EIjun pointed at the boxed lunch that was all gone. "It isn't even noon yet?"

"Haha. I got hungry early so ate it all."

"What did you have?"

"I made my favorite fried rice dish. My mother taught me how to make it when I was little."

"Huh?"

 _"Wait a second didn't tanuki say the same thing. No way!"_

"It's the same fried rice that you had before at my place. To tell you the truth you're the first one to come to my home. It was easy for you to get in because of me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing!"

 _"Get it together. You almost let it slip but if this guy is Seven..."_

Eijun and Kazuya kept looking at one another. They were feeling that this person was the one they met online but they weren't that sure just because of something similar they said. They didn't have proof.

"There you are idiot!"

Eijun and Kazuya turned around and saw Youichi standing there. Youichi was Kazuya's friend that he was always with.

"Who's this?" Youichi asked.

"The same student that told me off that other day."

"I didn't tell you off. I was just telling you it's rude to throw away the love letter."

"Same thing." Kazuya laughed.

"You two seemed to get along real well." Youichi pointed it out. "Like I've seen something similar."

"What!" Both said in union.

"And you're both in synce as well." Youichi laughed.

The bell rang for the period to be over.

"I have to go but I had nice time with you Miyuki-senpai." Eijun got up from the grass and waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Hey, you did say that my chat friend could be a student at our school, right."

"Well yea but why are you saying this now?"

"Nothing." Kazuya didn't know what to think but he knew the fact that he had fun spending time with Eijun and talking to him. It was like they had done it before.

"Did you get some work done this morning?" Youichi asked.

"A little bit. This bomb deal is really sucking me in that I haven't had much time to sleep."

"You don't have to work so hard anymore since Seven is helping you now."

"I know but I feel bad for him go back into hacking."

"Why did that guy quit hacking anyway?"

"That is...something I can't tell you." Kazuya smirked.

"Idiot! You looked like you were going to tell me only to put me off." Youichi looked so pissed off that he had a vine popping in his head.

"Haha."

"By the way Tetsu-san was looking for you?"

"Is he? I don't want to help there anymore. I'm way busy with my other works. Be a dear and let the captain know."

Before Youichi could say anything Kazuya had ran off.

"That idiot! Always leaving me with hard job!"

 **…...**

Afterschool Eijun wanted to go home early but he couldn't since his friends wanted to go somewhere to eat since they hadn't eaten for a long time together since everybody were busy. They stopped at a ramen place.

The ramen place was their regular restaurant that they usually went to but recently everybody but Eijun was busy so they rarely came in.

"It's nice to see you guys here." Yoshikawa Haruno was the server working there and a friend from school. "I didn't think I would see you all together again."

"We've been busy lately." Toujou answered.

"The usual." She said.

She shouted to the back.

Their ramen came out moments later and they digged in.

"It seems a bomb wa hidden in the Tokyo exhibit."

Eijun's eyes went to the TV on the wall that was on. The new reporter lady was talking about a bomb that had happened.

"Bomb." Eijun recalled what he had to research. But this bomb was different from the one he was looking into.

"Is this bomb and that related somehow?" Eijun wondered.

 _"I have to ask tanuki about that."_

"That's scary to have a bomb." Haruichi said. "I wouldn't be able to be calm if I was there. And many people died because of the bomb."

"Yea. Why do they even put bombs?" Toujou asked.

"It's because people are insane and want to kill." Kanemaru said.

"I don't want to deal with bombs." Furuya mumbled.

"I don't think anybody wants to deal with it." Haruichi said.

Eijun nodded his head as his friends commented about the bomb. EIjun wouldn't want to deal with it either but he did, he wanted people to safe. He didn't want people to die but it looks like another bomb had already happened.

"You kids should be careful when you walk home." The owner of the restaurant come by when they heard them talking about bombs. "Bombs aren't the only threats around the city. Even crazy people can be around so be careful when you walk home."

"Yes!" Everybody yelled in union.

"EIjun-kun should be careful more since you're the only one who lives away from everybody else." Harucihi said as he stared at the brunet.

"You don't have to worry about that since I'm not weak."

"He's right about that." Furuya said.

"Yea." Kanemaru and Toujou said in union.

 **…...**

Eijun was finally home and full from the ramen he had. It was nice to have ramen once a while then cooking. EIjun felt lazy so he threw his bag on the floor but something unexpected happened when he did.

He heard a sound like something opening. When EIjun looked down a door opened underneath.

"No way!"

Eijun didn't why there was door there but he was curious so he went down, there were stairs so he walked down, he found himself in a dark place. EIjun looked around and found some light switched. He oned the lights and everything was clear.

The room looked like some work area with a lot books and papers scattered all around. Eijun felt like he shouldn't be in this room but this was his home now so he had the right to look around. Eijun then spotted a photo of a groups of guys, looked like they were close friends but the next photo he saw was a blond man holding a picture of another guy and it looked like it happened in a funeral since he was dressed in black and had sad look on his face.

Eijun had enough so he went back upstairs but when he did the same ticking sound he heard before came. He tried to find it but it was gone before he could look for it.

"Is it really from the maintenance people?"


	6. Chapter 6

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

Haha...it might be jun and might not...who knows...find out

 **Misaki Younna**

You will find out this chapter where the bomb is, it maybe in good and bad way.

I finished playing Seven's route. Wasted money but was worth it. Hope you will finish it when you get money!

Thanks for reviews

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hello and Goodbye

* * *

"Kuramochi!" A student yelled from the entrance of the door. Youichi then saw his senpai standing there with the same student that yelled out his name.

Youichi went up to the door of their classroom. Youichi took one last look at Kazuya who was chatting away in that messenger. He really seems to enjoy chatting with that 707.

"Ryo-san, what's up!"

Ryosuke looked at Youichi and noticed Kazuya in the back in his desk playing with his phone.

"He really seems interested in that person."

"No kidding. Even when he was working last night he had time to open his phone to chat with Seven."

"Isn't it a good thing that he has something that interested him instead of working all day like a robot?" Ryousuke smiled.

"You are right about that. It shocked me when you logged on as well. I thought it was Jun-san but the way you wrote I could tell it was you right away."

"Only those who know me know my habits. I believe that Miyuki also found out."

"Yea. By the way why were you on Jun-san's account."

"That's why I came here today? I wanted Miyuki to look into my phone. There is something wrong that I can't even log on. I feel like somebody has hacked into my account."

"What?!"

"But it seems the genius hacker is busy right now."

"I'm sure he has room for something like this." Youichi was about to call out to Kazuya but Ryosuke stopped him before he could open his mouth.

"Let him be for now. I'll come back another day."

"But?"

"It's fine since it's not everyday that you find him with that smile on his face. It seem this Seven person has really changed Miyuki in a good way."

"I guess so. Back then he wasn't the warmest of person. He didn't want to get along with anybody and was always alone. I wonder how this Seven guy could change this guy so much. It was hard for him to even warm up to us."

"I'm glad this are okay but if he starts slacking off then he will be in big trouble." Ryosuke smirked, with a dark aura, like he was already planning something.

"Ryo-san?" Youichi made a small weak laugh.

"I'll text him later about my phone."

"Your going already."

"Yea. I have to stop by the first year's floor and speak to my little brother."

"Oh, right. I remember you had a brother."

"I have a brother but that doesn't mean that we are close since he doesn't want anything to do with me." Ryosuke sighed.

"Hang in there Ryo-san." Youichi cheered in hope that things would work out.

"I think luck is all I need right now." Ryosuke waved goodbye and head out the door.

 **…** **...**

It was gym class and the first years and second years had gym class together, well in really together since they were still in different groups. The class were playing softball.

"Are you listening?" Youichi looked at his friend who looked so deep in thought.

"What?" Kazuya asked.

"Your really not stepping in your game. What are you thinking about?"

Kazuya wasn't himself. Ever since that time he spend time with Eijun, he began to think that first year could be Seven but he wasn't so sure about it. Seven always went along with his jokes and so did Eijun. Kazuya's mind was so deep in those thoughts that he wasn't thinking of doing anything else or anything that was surrounding him.

Kazuya took a glance at Eijun who had the same gym class with them but of course he was in a different group since they were in different grades. The first year was laughing alongside his friends. Now that Kazuya took a closer look at the first year, he thought he was pretty cute.

"What the hell am I thinking?!" Kazuya shook his head, thinking this wasn't the time and place was this.

"I also wonder what you're thinking about." Youichi said looking irritated by Kazuya's movements.

Kazuya wasn't the only one thinking about that. Eijun also thought the same thing since he thought that what Kazuya said was the same as tanuki but he didn't have the proof to know if they were the same person but he couldn't stop thinking that Kazuya might be the person he had been chatting with.

"Hey! You been spacing out a lot today!" A classmate got mad at Eijun since he wasn't paying attention to the ball.

"S-Sorry!" Eijun shook his head and started to move again.

"What's with him?" Furuya stared at Eijun who had been messing up a lot today. Furuya's eyes then went to Haruichi who was also spacing out but it was different since there that dark aura around the pink-haired teenager.

"Why is it the day we have baseball that they have to act like this?" Furuya sighed, he was the only one focusing in the match. Furuya liked playing baseball but he hated that they had to use a softball but he didn't mind as long as they got to play.

He recalled how they used to play baseball in middle school. That time everybody were in the baseball team, it was the fun time but now they all decided to join different clubs. Furuya liked baseball but he didn't want to join either.

"Idiot!" Eijun stopped what he was doing and turned to the group of second years. He heard the voice of Kazuya's friend called out to him.

He saw that the softball had hit the second year in the head.

"I told you to pay attention!" Youichi yelled.

"Tan-" Eijun stopped himself. He was about to call out the chat name of the person that he enjoyed chatting with.

 _"What am I thinking? Miyuki-senpai might not even be tanuki."_

The game was finally over. Furuya looked at his two friends who still looked deep in thought.

"Did something happen?" Furuya asked, he was worried since they weren't being their usual self.

"What do you mean?!" Eijun and Haruichi yelled in union, they looked at one another in shock.

"Something is wrong. Did something happen when your brother came to see you?" Furuya asked, remember when he was leaving the classroom and saw Ryosuke enter the classroom.

"It's not a big deal." Haruichi ignored Furuya.

 _"I bet something happened like it always does when it comes to his brother."_

"And you?" Furuya turned to Eijun.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the messenger."

 _"And of course he wouldn't say anything as well."_

"I'm going to the water fountain." With that said the brunet headed to the direction of the fountain.

Eijun made his way there but stopped when he saw somebody else already there. Kazuya was there drinking from the fountain. Eijun felt his heart beat so fast when he watched Kazuya looking so handsome drinking from the fountain, like this guy was out of this world, he could see him sweat coming from his head.

"Stop beating." He murmured.

Kazuya stopped and looked up when he felt a presence there. Kazuya was shock to see Eijun standing there. Kazuya didn't know what to say or do so he smiled at the first year and Eijun smiled back.

"You must be tired from all that running." Kazuya. Said. "I noticed how you kept on making mistakes and getting yelled at by your teammates."

"I should say the same thing about you." Eijun said.

Both of them started laughing thinking about today. They were very similar in some ways.

"Hey! Are you by chance-" Eijun opened his mouth to say the words that he wanted.

"Idiot!" Eijun couldn't finish his words when Kazuya's friend appeared. It was the same guy that had been yelling at him and the same one that was always with Kazuya. "I thought you said it was just going to be a minute."

"You think a minute will do!" Kazuya yelled.

"You're that first year from before." Youichi looked up at Eijun. "Were you waiting for this idiot to be done?"

"Kind of?" Eijun let out a small sigh. He was so ready to say what was on his mind but that sure didn't happen.

"Were you about to say something?" Kazuya asked, curious. He knew that the first year wanted to say something but wasn't sure what it was.

"It's nothing important senpai." With that said Eijun said his goodbye and left.

Kazuya watched Eijun as he walked away. His back retreating back to his group.

Eijun returned back and Furuya noticed something was wrong again.

"Why do you suddenly look so gloomy?"

 **…** **...**

Kazuya was at home working on the hacker stuff when Ryosuke texted him about his phone problem. Kazuya was shocked that his phone was hacked. Kazuya quickly looked through it when he notice something and that was somebody has been using Ryosuke's phone and logging in his account pretending to be him.

"Ryo-san isn't going to like this?" Kazuya felt annoyed, things were getting worse and worse. He wanted to speak with Seven but he couldn't when he was this busy, he hoped he could finish his job fast and chat with him but the way things were doing, it wasn't going to go that way.

"I wonder how Seven is doing with his own work?"

Kazuya still can't believe that Seven agree to help him with the bomb.

"I'm lucky to have somebody like him to help me." Kazuya's mind then went to Eijun that first year who was very similar to Seven. He wanted to forget it but it was hard not to think they weren't the same person.

"I feel that Sawamura Eijun is Seven. Am I being stupid to think that?" Kazuya sighed. He had been sighing a lot today. "He wanted to tell me something but that idiot Kuramochi had to butt in."

"Hey! Don't blame me for something like that!"

"I forgot that you were here."

"I'm here to help you so you don't end up doing something else." Youichi looked over at the computer screen and watched Kazuya worked. "Your work is no walk in the park."

"What?!" Kazuya hands stopped moving on the keyboard when he came across an apartment.

"Did you find it?" Youichi asked.

"Yea." Kazuya said.

 **…** **...**

Eijun was doing some research of his own when he stopped when he kept on hearing that clicking sound. This time he listened carefully to the sound with his ears, hoping to find what that sound was. He was already fearing it was something that he wasn't suppose to find but curious got the better of him.

Just then...

His phone rang and he saw the caller ID. It was tanuki, he was happy to hear a call from him since he hadn't been online since they morning to chat with him.

"Hello." He spoke in a cheerful voice.

"You sound happy." Kazuya said.

"I'm just happy to hear from you." Eijun smiled, he was still looking for the ticking sound as he spoke with tanuk on the line.

"I feel so blessed." Kazuya smiled himself thinking about Seven. "I feel happy to hear you say that but there is something I have to tell you about. It's about the bomb. I found the apartment where the bomb is hidden."

"You did?"

"Yea. It seems that my skills are way better than yours." Kazuya joked.

"Is that so?"

"The apartment is called the Tsuki apartment complex."

"What?"

Eijun was shock when he heard that, just then he bend down under the couch and found what looked like something square. He grabbed it with his one hand and noticed that it had wire of blue, green and yellow.

 _"_ _Noway_ _!"_

Eijun couldn't believe this, this was the bomb they had been looking for. He was sure since it had numbers running real fast.

"You said that the bomb isn't suppose to be running, right."

"That right."

"I think you made a mistake on that part."

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya asked, confused by Eijun's words.

"I know where the bomb is?"

"I know. I just told you."

"No! That's not what I mean. The bomb is in my apartment. I live in the Tsuki apartment complex."

"What?!" Kazuya was so shocked that he felt that Eijun was joking but it didn't seem so.

"It looks like the bomb will go off soon." Eijun laughed a bitter one.

"I'll come there. I'll save you!" Kazuya yelled!" He didn't want anything to happen to Seven.

"Senpai, it was really you, right? I thought it was you when we started talking under that tree and how well we got along. Miyuk-senpai is really a fun person in real life as well as online."

"What are you saying?"

"Senpai shouldn't come here and stay out of here."

"Sawamura?"

"That's right. That is my name Miyuki-senpai." Eijun was so happy that he had tears coming down his face, he was happy to know who the person he had been chatting with was.

He always felt they were close but didn't think they were this close.

"Senpai, goodbye."

"Sawamura!" Kazuya yelled but there was click and the phone line was dead. Kazuya tried calling and calling but there was no answer.

Kazuya got up from his seat, he couldn't stand and do nothing.

"What are you planning!" Youichi asked.

"What does it look like!" Kazuya didn't let Youichi say another words since he rushed out the building.

…...

Eijun warned all the people living in the building but they didn't believe him until he showed them the bomb in his hand. The people were in panic which was something Eijun didn't want to happen but he had no choice in that matter.

The people rushed out the building in a hurry. He was glad they listened to them. Eijun headed back to his room with the bomb. He placed it on the table. He was about to escape as well when he stopped since he needed to get something important in the apartment.

He rushed down to the secret room...Eijun grabbed the photo that he had found before. It was important, it was somehow important to him and he had to save it no matter what.

 **…** **...**

Kazuya had made it to the apartment. He was about to rush inside when he saw the people rushing out but just then he heard a noise.

 **BOOM!**

The building exploded and the building came crashing down. Kazuya stood there staring at the building, his knees got weak and fell down on the ground.

Siren were heard and police officers and fire trucks arrived.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kazuya screamed so loud that everybody around him stared at him but he didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

Yea i thought it would be funny.

I guess the ending wasn't how you were expecting lolol

* * *

Chapter 7 - Voice On The Other Line

* * *

"Where's Miyuki?" Ryosuke asked as he entered the apartment.

"He's in that room."

"It seems he hasn't left Seven's side. I mean Sawamura." Youichi said.

Ryosuke looked around the room and saw that Kazuya hadn't done much work lately, well who could blame him after everything that happened.

That time Kazuya had thought that he had lost his friend but he had survived the explosion but barely. Kazuya called a doctor that he knew very well and after that they took the young man to Kazuya's place but he hasn't woken up.

They didn't know how the young man escaped the explosion but they were glad that he was able to escape. Kazuya hasn't left Eijun's side ever since then. He mostly does his work on his laptop while watching the young man.

Eijun was on the bed with wires stuck to his arm and was wearing an oxygen mask over his mouth. Kazuya placed his right hand on Eijun.

"If only I knew about the bomb sooner." Kazuya blamed himself that he wasn't able to protect EIjun and also the fact that he didn't look deep into Eijun's background. If he did then he would have known.

Kazuya fixed Eijun's phone to order for him to let his friends know where he was. Of course he lied saying he was going to see an relative. He didn't mention parents since he didn't have any.

"I'm so stupid not to realize you were right there all the time."

"Hey!" There was a knock on the door. Kazuya turned around and saw Youichi looking worried about his friend. "You should probably take a break."

"I can't. I don't want to leave him alone."

Youichi didn't know what to say to his friend since he wouldn't listen to him. To think something like this would happen to the one Kazuya had been chatting. Youichi never thought the bomb would start running so soon.

Youichi let out a sigh and left the room and went back to where Ryosuke was.

"How is he?" He asked.

"The same." Youichi said. "He won't leave Sawamura alone."

"I understand him." Ryosuke said.

"Even so he should take a break. I don't like seeing him look so weak."

"I didn't think that Sanada would come and help." Ryosuke said. "I thought he wasn't the type to work for free."

"Well. Sanada actually owes a lot to Miyuki so he didn't have a choice and Miyuki went all panicking when he called him."

"Sanada is still a student and he already has a license as a doctor."

What are you saying?"

"Senpai shouldn't come here and stay out of here."

"Sawamura?"

"That's right. That is my name Miyuki-senpai." Eijun was so happy that he had tears coming down his face, he was happy to know who the person he had been chatting with was.

Kazuya remember the last words they had together. It was something like a miracle to hear him say who he really was but those words were also painful.

Just as Kazuya was thinking all this he felt Eijun's hand moved and when he looked he saw the young man lying down on the bed was slowly opening his eyes.

"Miyuki-senpai." He smiled

"Sawamura!" Kazuya didn't know what to think but he was so happy that he went and hugged the young man, he didn't care about anything else.

"It seems I'm alive." Eijun laughed.

Eijun's eyes then went to the photo that was on the side of the table. It was a picture of a blond man and couple of others, there was one more person that was in the photo and that was Kazuya, he looked a lot younger so at first Eijun couldn't tell but after a couple of times talking to Kazuya he knew that man was him.

"What happened?" Kazuya asked.

"I ran back into the apartment to retrieve something."

"I'm guessing that something is that photo." Kazuya said staring at the same photo that Eijun was now staring at.

"Yes. It had you in there so I had to get it no matter what."

"Even if it meant that you could have died."

"Yea." EIjun smiled.

"You should have just ignored it."

"I couldn't do that." EIjun shook his head. "Are the people okay?"

"You mean the one who saved you. They have been for a month now."

"It's been that long already."

Eijun took the oxygen mask out from his mouth and moved his hand.

"He's awake." Youichi said.

Youichi and Ryosuke stood in the door.

"Haruichi's older brother?" Eijun looked confused.

"You know me." Ryosuke said.

"Yea. You come around the classroom looking for Haruichi but we have never spoken or face each other like this before."

"Your one of his childhood friends I presume."

"Yea. Now I think about it I have to let them know."

"It's fine since it has already been taken care of." Kazuya said.

"Can you take these wires off now?" Eijun asked.

"I guess you can since you look fine now." Kazuya took the wires from the young man's arms. Eijun got out from the bed and stretched his arms and legs.

Eijun was glad he was able to walk around and move again. He didn't feel like it has been a month but it seems that was the case.

"We're going to head back now." Ryosuke said.

"Yea. There are some things that we have to deal with and Miyuk don't slack up now that Sawamura is awake."

With that said the two said their goodbye and left.

"I should go home too."

"It's too dangerous for you to go home. And I'm sure the people who set the bomb in that apartment will come back. I'm worried that something will happen to you."

"Is it okay for me to stay here?"

"I think it's better for you to stay here. I don't want you to be put in any more danger."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry? How about I make some fried rice?"

"You did say that you make the best but I already tried the best which was from you at the start." Eijun smiled.

"I guess that did happen. To think we were this close." Kazuya laughed, it was funny to think they knew one another.

"Shouldn't we go to school?" Eijun asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Even at school there might be trouble." Eijun didn't understand what Kazuya was saying but he decided to do as Kazuya said and stay put, even if he could move that doesn't mean that he could move like he used to.

Kazuya went to make some food for Eijun while the young man watched him.

"Thanks for the food." EIjun said with a smile. Kazuya sat really close to him that made Eijun a bit uncomfortable.

"Um.."

"What is it?" Kazuya asked, smiling happily.

"You're a little close." Eijun said. Kazuya moved a bit away but then he held Eijun's hand.

Eijun wasn't sure what it was but he had this odd feeling going on.

"About your work?" EIjun asked. "Are you still looking for the hacker?"

"I am. But there are other things that needs to be done as well. I want to keep you safe so no harm will befall you again."

"I'm fine." Eijun said.

Kazuya knew that Eijun was safe and alive but he feared that something bad would happen to Eijun if he wasn't with him so he wanted to keep the young man with him from getting hurt.

 **…** **...**

"Is Narumiya really behind the bomb?" Ryosuke said out loud that made Youichi confused.

"What are you saying? Are you thinking it's not him?" Youichi asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel that Narumiya wasn't behind all this. I might just me feeling this but I feel like this."

Ryosuke was thinking this for a while now. He remembers the talk they had with Narumiya.

"I want to make a world of peace where people can be free."

"What are you saying?" Kazuya was confused by Narumiya's words. He has been talking nonsense all this time.

"I want to change this horrible world and bring the life of peace."

"And the bomb?" Ryosuke asked.

"I placed it somewhere that will be hard to find."

"What are you thinking?" Youichi didn't like this one bit.

"I may seem stupid but it's the only way and you guys don't have to worry about it going off since it won't because only I can start the bomb and off it. I don't want to kill anybody even with the bomb. The bomb is only there for protective."

"He said that the bomb was only there for protective which meant that he never placed a real bomb but the bomb started and blow up a building."

"He did say that but I'm not too sure his words should be trusting." Youichi said.

"You're right but even so. I think there is more to all this."

"Yea."

"Miyuki acted a bit weird earlier after Sawamura had woken up."

"Different?" Youichi asked, confused. "I didn't notice anything."

"Maybe it's just me." Ryosuke laughed.

 **…** **...**

"Do you need anything? Ask me for anything?"

Kazuya had been asking Sawamura if he needed anything or help with anything. He said he would get it for him.

Sawamura wanted to go out of the apartment but Kazuya wouldn't allow him to saying it's too dangerous.

"Miyuki, I'm sure it's fine for me to go out."

"It's not fine at all! I fear that somebody will attack you."

"Miyuki."

"I know you feel that you want to leave and go but I promise I will when I find out everything is safe."

Kazuya was working away on his computer. Eijun on the other hand was on the couch and had been watching him do his work but at some point Kazuya would turn to look at Eijun.

Eijun didn't like this, he had a bad feeling and he knew his guts were always right about this but he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Can I take a shower?" EIjun asked.

"Sure."

Kazuya got up from his seat and gave the young man some spare clothes and towel then right after he went back to his work.

"I feel like this isn't his normal self."

Eijun got inside the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe he manage to escape from that explosion. He really felt like he was going to die.

"Looks like this is the end for me." Eijun was losing hope and thought it was best that he just die there but then his phone started ringing and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Eijun spoke.

"Even times like this you really sound cheerful."

"Who are you?"

"I don't have time to explain this but there is a way for you to escape that apartment."

"What?"

"You want to live. Don't you?"

"I do!"

"Then do exactly I say."

Eijun followed the instruction from the man in the other line. He told Eijun there was a secret door that led outside. He manage to get out just as the building explosion.

"I never did find out who the person on the other line was."


	8. Chapter 8

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:**

* * *

Eijun has been speaking to a friend that he has met online for sometime. They tell each other almost everything. But unknown to those two they have met in real life but none of them know of that. Not to mention he's the guy that EIjun has a crush on and has admired for sometime now.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

Now that is the question, is it Narumiya or is it somebody else...

 **Misaki Younna**

Yea, there is a third person, but who is that person? That will be revealed in later chapters

Sawamura past will probably tell his reason for dying

and Yes Miyuki really cares for Sawamura that he is being so overprotective of him :)

* * *

Chapter 8 - Scars

* * *

Eijun had woken up that morning feeling relaxed. He looked around and saw that Kazuya was no where to be seen. Eijun left the bedroom and head out to the living room and there he saw the hacker, he was sleeping on his desk with the computer still on. It looked like Kazuya had been working all night that he fell asleep.

Eijun kept staring at Kazuya, he couldn't look away. It was surprising that Kazuya turned out to be the senpai he had liked. Eijun thought it was Kazuya but he didn't think it was true but he was glad it was Kazuya.

Eijun went to get a blanket and put it over Kazuya then Eijun looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw it was still a bit early. He thought he could make something to eat for both of them. Eijun went to the kitchen and opened the fridge but he saw that Kazuya barely had anything for him to make for both of them. He then looked at the covers and saw that Kazuya didn't even have any coffee or tea.

"Has he not gone out shopping for a while now." Eijun didn't know what to do. He then thought it would be a good idea to go shopping since he wanted them to have a good breakfast when Kazuya woke up.

"It won't go far." He said.

Eijun headed out of the house and started walking down the street. Most people were already awake and starting their day. Eijun didn't wake up this early unless he had school, maybe because he had been asleep a month that he felt so refreshed.

Eijun went to a grocery store. It was the same grocery store that he had shopped often in and also that time he bumped into Kazuya when they had the egg accident. Just thinking about it made Eijun laugh since it felt like it had just happened.

"You have a lovely smile." Eijun stopped when a voice interrupted him. He didn't think that anybody was there.

The guy who approached him didn't look that old. He was probably around Kazuya's age.

"Sanada-senpai, there you are?" Eijun then saw another guy approach the guy who spoke to him. The guy looked around his age and was eating a banana in his hand.

"Raichi, you didn't pay for that. Did you?"

"Nope." Raichi smiled.

Shunpei let out a sigh, he had a feeling something like this would happen when he came shopping with his kohai. He should have seen this coming but he completely forgotten about it.

"You must think it's strange for a stranger to talk to you about your smile." He said.

"It is strange but I don't mind." Eijun smiled.

"I'm Sanada Shunpei and this is my kohai Todoroki Raichi."

"I'm Sawamura Eijun." Eijun smiled.

"You!" Raichi pointed at the brunet in surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Shunpei asked.

"Wasn't he the one that was talked about in the news?"

"What are you talking about?" Eijun asked, the young man was confused by Raichi's words. Was he in the news about the accident. Eijun had a bad feeling about this.

"Now that Raichi mention it. Your name are the same as the one that was in the news."

"Is that so?" Eijun didn't know what to say about that.

After he was done shopping and said his farewell to the two the young man took out his phoned and decided to go on his messenger and saw that Youchan was online.

 **707**

Hello

 **Youchan**

Are you feeling better?

 **707**

I'm fine and well

There is something that I wanted to ask you

 **Youchan**

Go ahead

 **707**

Was I on the news because somebody seemed to recognized my name

 **Youchan**

You were in the news in the first week but after that it was history

 **707**

Do my friends know about this?

Miyuki-senpai said that he fixed my phone to let my friends know

 **Youchan**

They did ask about the accident but Miyuki let them know that it was nothing serious and that you were going to a relatives home to recover a bit.

 **707**

He sure acts fasts

 **Youchan**

Tell me about it

He worries so much about you that he hardly left your side

 **707**

Is that the reason why the fridge and covers were almost empty

 **Youchan**

We told him to get out and have some fresh air but he wouldn't listen

 **707**

Thanks and I have to go now I have to hurry to Miyuki-senpai

 **Youchan**

Where exactly are you?

 **707**

I went out to do some shopping since there was nothing to eat

 **Youchan**

It's good your alright but I think it's best you don't go anywhere alone

 **707**

I'm fine

Goodbye

 **Youchan**

Bye

 **707 has signed out**

 **…** **...**

Kazuya eyes finally opened and he got up from his seat. He headed to his room but he found that Eijun was not in his room or the bed. Kazuya started to look around when the door to his apartment was heard. Kazuya hurried to the door and saw Eijun standing.

"Where were you?!" Kazuya panicked fearing that Eijun had disappeared.

"I went to buy some food since you had nothing." Eijun said showing the bag he had been carrying on his left hand. Kazuya looked down and saw he was right.

"I'm glad you're okay. Don't disappear without telling me again." Kazuya lean and hugged Eijun getting the warm of Eijun.

"I told you not to leave but it seems your no good at listening to me." Kazuya chuckled.

"Sorry but I wanted to make you something to eat since it looked like you were really tired."

"You didn't have to worry about me but then again I feel happy that you're worrying about me." Kazuya smiled.

Kazuya took the bag from Eijun and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll cook you something since you are still recovering."

"It's fine and I feel fine."

"You're a guest at my home." Kazuya didn't look like he was going to budge so Eijun let Kazuya do the cooking.

Kazuya made a simple breakfast of bread and toast with sausage and some coffee.

"Is it really okay for me to stay with you?" Eijun asked.

"It's fine. Plus I feel safe being around you and this way I can feel good that your not in any danger."

"Isn't the danger over now?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kazuya looked really serious as he spoke about the danger. "I feel like there is somebody out there and probably want to harm you and I don't want that to happen."

"Why would they want to harm me?"

"It's because you were living in the apartment of a dead guy."

"Huh?"

"The owner of the building did tell me somebody had passed away."

"The guy that lived there was very dangerous. Dangerous that he even put a bomb there and nearly killed you."

"I don't feel like he put me in danger."

"What are you saying? You almost got killed and I almost lost you."

Eijun wanted to tell Kazuya about the voice that helped him but it seemed right now was not a good time since Kazuya looked a bit angry. Eijun was sure the voice was the person who had lived there but he wasn't so sure since Kazuya and everybody else says that he had died.

Eijun didn't know where the voice came from but it sounded like there were speakers in the apartment that were hidden since that is how it sounded like to Eijun.

"Can I help you with anything?" Eijun asked.

"No. I don't want you to do anymore of hacking. Because of it you got hurt."

"But."

"I don't care I don't' want you to do anything dangerous again!"

It seems like Kazuya wasn't going to listen to Eijun.

"I'm going to do some work so don't bother me for a while." Kazuya said when he finished his breakfast. Kazuya went back to the computer and started typing away.

Eijun watched his senpai work, he was acting different, not like his usual laughing, funny, teasing guy that he was, it upset Eijun. Eijun didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Eijun took out his phone and looked at his messenger but there was nobody to chat with he didn't know what to do since he wasn't allowed to bother Kazuya right now.

Kazuya knew he wasn't being himself but he couldn't help it since he wanted to keep EIjun safe and he had to search high and low for the person who was behind it. He thought that Eijun would be safe but it seems that the young man would be able to get out easily. He had to do something that Eijun didn't do something like going out on his own again.

Kazuya glance at Eijun and saw him playing around with his phone.

After a few hours Kazuya had finished his work and went to where Eijun was but he found the young man sleeping on the couch with his phone in his hands.

"Your fell asleep." Kazuya lifted the boy in his arms and walked to the bedroom.

Kazuya placed Eijun on the bed and put the covers on him. As he did he saw the scar underneath his shirt, it didn't look like any normal scar, it looked painful to look at. Kazuya hands moved and pulled this shirt up and saw a whole bunch.

"What happened to you?

Even if Kazuya knew about EIjun didn't mean he knew how he lived his life before and how he got those scars on his body, anger rose from within him.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I will protect you from anything." Kazuya said.

Kazuya left the room and went back to do some more work.

Kazuya didn't know but Eijun was awoke. He felt bad that Kazuya had to see something so horrible on his body. Scars that were on his body that would never disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Messenger

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:  
**

Long time ago there were chaos but one little boy changed that and now everything is changed in the new world. Sawamura Eijun is a seventeen year old and lives most of his life doing what he does best that is working on motion pictures. One day he meets a new guy that works at the same place as him but he didn't realize it was the beginning of chaos.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys think.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

 **Mizushima Sena**

That will be revealed.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Past

* * *

Kazuya woke up dripping with sweat. He had that horrible dream again, more like a nightmare. That was one reason why Kazuya couldn't sleep so well. Kazuya saw that his computer was still on. It looked like he had been working all night again.

Kazuya walked to his room. He saw that Eijun was sleeping on his bed where he has left him that night. He remember seeing the scars and it made him mad. How did he get such a scar? But Kazuya was sure that Eijun wouldn't want to talk about so he decided not to ask any questions not until he was ready to tell him.

Kazuya knew that he had been keeping Eijun in his home like a prisoner but it was just for a little while. He was just worried. He didn't like this part of him when he had somebody he cared about he went a little crazy and he couldn't deny that fact. Even Kuramochi and the others mention that about him.

He just didn't want to lose another person. Like his father and mother. Kazuya had started a new life when he came to Tokyo but he did hacking for a agency so that he could find out who killed his parents but he never thought he would meet Eijun.

He had accidentally came into the chat room. It was a miracle for him since he started to get along with the boy, it was funny how they had already met and were in the same school. It made Kazuya laugh just thinking about. They were that close and neither of them knew about it.

Just then Eijun slowly opened his eyes that made Kazuya surprised since he didn't expect the brunet to wake up when he was staring at him.

"Good morning." Eijun said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." Kazuya said, he didn't plan on speaking to Eijun so soon. "Um...I'm sorry about yesterday. I knew that you just wanted to help."

"It's fine. I know that your just worried about me."

Kazuya couldn't believe this. This person was so kind-hearted and considerate of him that he wanted to rip everything out. He had been horrible yet this person gives him a smile like nothing happened.

"Do you want to go out and have breakfast?" Kazuya suggested.

"Yea. I would like that." Eijun smiled.

So the two teenagers got ready and left the building.

They went to a restaurant that served breakfast.

"How do you feel about returning back to school?" Kazuya asked.

"Really?"

"Yea. I was thinking of going back to and I'm sure your friends is wondering how long you are going to be away."

"That's true. There's something I wanted to ask you about."

"What?" Kazuya asked, his ears only hearing Eijun's words.

"I don't have a home anymore so I was thinking I can stay with you for the time being."

"You don't have to ask since your already living with me."

"You guys are here too." Eijun and Kazuya turned around and saw Youichi and Ryosuke walk in the restaurant. And they just happen to sit with the two.

"Looks like your healing up with." Ryosule patted Eijun on the head.

"Did the idiot finally let you out?" Kuramochi turned to Kazuya when he said that and in turn Kazuya glared at his friend.

"I didn't think you were a morning person." Eijun said implying it to Youichi.

"Well. I'm not but Ryo-san thought it would be nice to have breakfast."

"Do you two live together?" Eijun asked. He didn't know if Haruichi's older brother ever lived with him.

"Something like that." Ryosuke said with a smile.

"Your coming back to school?" Eijun was talking to Haruichi on the other line on his phone.

"Yea."

"Everybody were worried since you said you were suddenly leaving. You didn't even mention it before and you left just like that."

"Sorry about that."

"It wasn't actually me that texted you guys."

"Kanemaru and the others want to speak with you about the accident."

"What accident?" Eijun tried to pretend he didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb with us Eijun-kun. We saw you on the news. You pretended that you went to see one of your relatives when we know that's unlikely since your not close that you would up and go visit them. You don't have to lie to us about it. You were probably in the hospital and scared to let us know since you knew we would be worried about you."

"Yea." Eijun said.

Eijun didn't think his friends were that smart but he couldn't lie to them when they figured half of it already. But he won't mention about the hacking.

Once the call ended he explained to Kazuya.

"Now, that's unexpected." Kazuya said. "Well your friends were always smarter than you." He snickered.

"Shut up!"

"But I guess we don't have a choice. You can tell them about what happened since it seems they care about since they are your close friends."

"Yea. There's something I want to talk to you about?"

"What is it?" Kazuya asked.

"You saw it, right. My scars."

"Wait! You were awake."

"Yea. You looked as if you wanted to know how I got these."

"I do but I wanted to wait until you were ready. I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well. I got this when I was little. You see I was bullied for having my big mouth. I always caused trouble for people around me especially for my parents. We lived in Nagano and it was small place but there were kids that didn't like me. They did horrible things to me and that's how I got the scars. Those kids got silver sticks and burned then and stabbed me with them. It was a bit late when my parents found me. They couldn't get rid of the scars that were life on me. I was sure the next day that things would be the same but then I met this boy. He saved me from the horrible pain they caused me. He protected me."

"Is that the only reason they would do that to you? It's horrible to think that was their reason which is stupid."

"My father wasn't really liked by people but he stayed for my mother and because I was the son of a former gang member I was treated badly by those who didn't like us and those kids followed their parents's hatred toward us."

"So what happened to your parents?"

"My father wasn't pleased the way they treated me and told the people to take it on him but that didn't work. He told my mother he didn't mind living with her because he loved her."

"Cheesy!"

"I know. But my mother didn't want us to be in pain so we decided to leave to go live in Tokyo. Things were going alright that's when in middle school they got into an accident. It was no normal car accident."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed by the people that hated my father. Of course they were sentence to jail."

"I didn't know you had just a harsh life."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one with secrets." Eijun said as he stared at Kazuya.

"I guess I should tell you about me as well."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to since you told me about yourself."

"My parents aren't no longer here as well. My mother was sick and died from illness, when that happened my father was really sad and got distance with me but even so he worked hard to support me. My barely talked to me but I felt something was wrong when he didn't come home. I checked the factory where he worked and it seemed some people wearing black suits had threaten to close the factory. My father insist on keeping it. He was strong and he wouldn't pull back and that's what I admired him for. I remember my mother saying my father was a hero to him and she was right. One day my father finally spoke to me and said he wanted us to have dinner together again and I was more than happy but that day he never came home. That's when I went to the factory and saw what had happened the two men had killed by father. After they left I went to my father's body. His eyes still opened and stared down at me and told me to be happy. I swore I would get my revenge on those men and that's why I became a hacker to put those men in their rightful places."

"Miyuki-senpai."

"There are a lot of horrible people in this world. Those who live on life without a care of what they done."

"I understand that."

"I don't want to lose you like my parents. I don't know how it happened but I started to care about you and not just as a friend. You were the first person who I fun with and was patient with. Everyday I wanted to chat with you. I really love you."

"Miyuki-senpai." Eijun had tears roll down his face. He was really happy. "I also feel that way about you. I always had fun chatting with you, making jokes. I felt I could be myself and when things didn't go my way you made it okay with your jokes. I love you."

"Thank you." Kazuya said, he lean in toward Eijun and which the brunet did the same and their lips pressed against one another. Both could feel the passion when they kissed each other. It was feeling they never felt before. It was the feeling called love that they felt for one another. They closed their eyes and when they let go Kazuya pulled Eijun in a tight hug.

He didn't want to forget this feeling.

The following day Eijun was back to school but his friends weren't happy with him about his lies, especially Kanemaru.

"I'll explain!" Eijun said.

"It better worth me not killing you for." Kanemaru glared.

"Shinji relax. Sawamura said he will tell us." Toujou tried to calm his friend down.

"So, there was a bomb in the apartment that I was living at."

"What?!" Everybody looked shocked.

"So that's why they mention bomb in the news." Furuya said.

"Why would there be a bomb?" Haruichi asked.

"Do you remember that news about the bombing happening?"

"Oh, right. It seems so crazy person have been hiding bombs around." Toujou said, recalling the news they saw that time.

Eijun might told them some lies in between but it was only so his friends wouldn't get involve. Plus it might not be a lie when they don't know who planted the bomb in the apartment. Kazuya and others suspect the guy named Narumiya Mei but Eijun thinks it might not be.

"The building was crushed. So where are you living at now?"

"That's a funny story." Eijun laughed.

"Enlighten us with it." Kanemaru said with a smile but his face wasn't smiling at all.

"Well Miyuki-senpai found me and helped me recover and I have been staying with him while I recovered."

"What?!" They were so in shock.

"Also."

"What?" Kanemaru asked.

"We are kind of dating now."

"Huh?"

"When did that happen?" Haruichi was amazed how things went.

"He turned out to be my chat friend and we happen to like one another."

"At least that's good news, rather then bad news." Haruichi said.

"Seriously. You had us all worried." Toujou sighed.

"Sorry."

"I wasn't worried." Furuya said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Furuya."

"Not problem."

"He says that but Furuya was worried about you too." Haruichi whispered.


End file.
